


What happens in the adventuring party, stays in the adventuring party

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Adventure, Breasts, Casual Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mud, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the worst day of their journey so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the adventuring party, stays in the adventuring party

It had been the worst day of their journey so far. Cap Irus was windswept and miserable and the tower they had come this far to explore, following rumours of treasure, had turned out to be half-submerged in cold, stagnant water, sinking slowly into the muck. It was only once they got inside that they realized the lower levels were also crawling with scrags. Theonée had been pulled under, and Butler had gone into the water after her. Meanwhile the others were busy just trying to stay alive against the onslaught of gigantic creatures that seemed able to regenerate every bit of damage they managed to inflict. Only Halden's torch and Velten's healing let them get out of there alive, and even then it had taken several nerve-wracking minutes for Theonée and Butler to emerge, drenched and, to everyone's relief, arguing with one another. 

They made their camp a few miles away, in a grove of stunted trees that was nevertheless enough to provide a bit of shelter from the wind and rain. Halden and Butler struggled with the pair of tents, finally getting them erected despite the elements and their own sniping. "Well, at least the rain's washed most of the mud off," Emoune said brightly, but even her irrepressible humour didn't lighten the group's mood over their meagre dinner the way it usually did.

Theonée sat shivering at the foot of a tree, gone pale and quiet for the moment apart from her teeth chattering, which was more worrying than anything else. Butler finally stomped over and took her by the hand to help her up. "You're freezing," he said sternly. "You should go into the tent and get warmed up."

She shook her head, droplets of water flying from her long black braid. "Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, but she didn't let go of his hand either.

"I saved your life, the least you can do is listen to me on this," he said, taking a more conciliatory tone. 

"Fine," she said curtly, turning to go. Butler followed her into the tent, a stubborn cast to his face - possibly determination not to let her have the last word.

Meanwhile, Ysana and Halden had barely taken their hands off one another since they'd made camp. He had an arm around her shoulders, and she was leaning against his chest adoringly, as if they couldn't bear to be apart even for a few seconds. Every once in a while they'd murmur quiet words to one another, and Ysana would giggle and Halden would blush. Finally Emoune just outright said, "You two go ahead and take the other tent."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Halden asked, but Ysana was already getting up.

"Of course not, don't be silly," Emoune said with a smile. "Just let me get out a couple of blankets first, so we're not freezing." She ducked into the empty tent and returned a moment later with a pair of warm wool blankets for herself and Velten. "Enjoy!" she told them brightly as they disappeared together.

They only had the two tents. It had started out as a boys' tent and a girls' tent, but it hadn't taken long before Halden and Ysana started 'reserving' one of them for an hour or two most evenings. Nobody was particularly surprised - they had been together since even before they turned fifteen, and now they were nineteen and, well, they were probably entitled to a little bit of privacy. Especially while they were away from the pressures of home and parental supervision. 

Butler and Theonée weren't a couple per se, but they had certainly been acting like one lately, albeit one that squabbled a lot. Emoune had been privately expecting them to hook up for several weeks now, although she hadn't said anything to them about it - knowing them, they'd have a fight about it just to prove her wrong. Now that they were finally alone together, she wondered if they might be able to get past the arguing to the affection that she was sure was buried underneath.

Having both tents occupied left her sitting out by the fire with Velten for the next while. At least the trees were keeping off the worst of the drizzle. She handed him one of the blankets and took the other for herself, wrapping it around her shoulders as she sat down once more. 

"Thanks," he said, draping it over his knees. "Today was really sort of awful, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "There were a few moments there when I wasn't sure we were all going to make it out."

"And we still think it's a good idea to go back in tomorrow?" he asked with a wry smile.

"We'll know better what to expect," she countered. "We'll make sure we all have fire, and we won't let anyone get pulled into the water next time."

Velten nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. "They regenerate," he pointed out. "We can't depend on being able to take them down permanently."

"Not against fire," she said, noticing the anxious way his brow was furrowed. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I was out of healing by the time we escaped. If it had gone on much longer, there wouldn't have been anything I could do. And tomorrow they'll know better what to expect from us, too."

Emoune doubted whether scrags were intelligent enough to learn from their opponents' weaknesses, but as she was opening her mouth to say as much, a muffled but still quite audible moan came from one of the tents. 

Velten rolled his eyes slightly. "Void, Halden," he said with a sigh, "put a sock in it or something, please."

Emoune shook her head. "That's not Halden. Halden shouts, and he doesn't try to hide it." They glanced at each other, eyes widening. Emoune grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. "I knew it! I knew they'd figure it out! Oh, I'm so going to get all the details from Theonée later!"

Velten chuckled. "Are there no secrets here?" 

"Not too many," Emoune said, still smiling. "Living in such close quarters all the time, it's inevitable I guess." She fell silent for a moment, but that only made it impossible to avoid hearing the sounds coming from the tents, so she found something else to say. "It hardly seems fair, though - now they'll both want to borrow the tents in the evenings and we'll be stuck out here on our own all the time."

"Maybe we need to get another tent," Velten suggested idly.

"For the two of us?" Emoune teased, amused at the way it made the young priest blush. 

"I didn't mean it like that..." he protested, looking down, embarrassed.

"Why not?" Emoune asked, more serious. "It could be fun."

Velten risked a glance in her direction. "Fun?" he said warily, as though it was some sort of exotic disease. 

"You have heard of it, right?" Emoune's eyes twinkled in the firelight. 

"Yes," he admitted. "I just haven't actually... had it before."

Emoune was mildly surprised. "I thought you and Butler's little sister were sort of seeing each other before we left."

"Trenta. I'd expressed my interest in courting her, at least. But her mother said she's too young to be seriously involved with anyone, and it's true, I suppose, she's only just fifteen... So we agreed that if we were both still interested once I got back, we would reconsider then."

It all sounded very dry and clinical to Emoune. "Do you love her, though?"

Velten looked as if he was puzzled that she would even ask. "I like her very much. I don't think I know her well enough yet to love her." He glanced at Emoune. "What about you, weren't you seeing someone too?"

"Oh, we broke up when I told him I was going off adventuring. He didn't feel like waiting for me to get back, and I didn't want to pass up on the chance of scoring with any cute boys I might meet on our travels," she said with a shrug and a wink.

Velten's face was nearly as red as his hair. "I don't know, Emoune..."

"Come on," she cajoled. "We're going back into that voided tower tomorrow, do you really want to risk dying a virgin?"

"I thought you said we'd be fine!"

"We will," she laughed, reaching out and putting her hand over his. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight - everyone else is, why should we be left out?"

Velten looked around at their campsite. "Right here? What if someone comes out?"

"They'll be busy for a while," Emoune assured him. "We can go over behind those bushes if you're worried, though." She stood, keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Coming?"

There was only a moment's hesitation before Velten nodded and stood too. He followed her to a sheltered spot a short distance from the tents, where he laid his blanket on the ground, which was slightly muddy. Emoune settled herself on it, reclining as though they were at a picnic, and extended her hand to Velten to draw him down beside her.

Their first kisses were tentative, but it wasn't long before they grew more eager, more searching. He kissed her cheek, her throat, exploring soft, exposed flesh with his lips. The wind rustled through the leaves, lifting strands of her fine black hair, and she shivered, pulling her blanket more tightly around them both. "Will you be cold?" he murmured, concerned.

"No," she said, smiling, "you'll keep me warm enough." By way of demonstration she pushed one chilly hand up his shirt, sliding it across his stomach, making him suck in a sharp breath. "See?"

"I wish I had any spells left, I'd cast Endure Elements," he said with a shaky grin. But in truth, with both of them between the wool blankets it warmed up quickly, so that they were soon emboldened enough to take off their shirts entirely, Velten fumbling slightly with the buttons of his.

Emoune brought his hand to her breast, small and firm, showing him just how she wanted him to touch her, nuzzling into his neck as she did so. Velten gave a stifled groan, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him harder, and with her leg pressed between his she could feel how needy he was. Grabbing him by the hip in return, she pulled him on top of her, bunching up her thick skirts around her thighs in the process. He took a moment to pull the blanket back over them, but her deft fingers were already busy at the waist of his trousers, unbuttoning them and pushing them down as far as she could reach. Velten squirmed a little, trying to slide them past his knees, but he was distracted by what else Emoune's clever hands had found to work on.

"Oh, that's nice," she whispered against his ear, stroking him so that he moaned. "I'm ready, I want you in me," she told him, and he needed no further urging. She helped guide him into her, and bucked her hips to help get things going, since for a moment he seemed stunned into motionlessness. Her urgent grinding spurred him into action, however, and he began to thrust instinctively, Emoune rising up to meet him each time. 

She had missed this feeling of fullness, completion, and she grinned, laughing breathily as she dug her fingers into his arms. His eyes were shut until she reached up to touch his cheek, and then they came open, wide and unfocused and blissful. "Good," he gasped, fighting for breath, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again, pressing her tongue into his mouth hungrily. 

It wasn't long after that before he stiffened in her embrace, throwing his head back with a single strangled cry. She should have warned him not to finish inside her, but it was too late. Still, she wasn't too worried just then, caught up in the moment. For a short while he rested his forehead against hers, each of them savouring the sensations as they lay still together. 

"You didn't, uh…?" he managed after a few minutes, rolling off her to lie at her side. 

"It's all right," she assured him. "I'll take care of it, you can help." He couldn't quite see what she was doing under the blanket, but he could follow her directions readily enough, kissing her throat, her breasts, sucking on each tight little nipple, until she arched up with a cry that she quickly muffled with her arm, shuddering and trembling. He pulled her close again, holding her tight, and she clung to him until she was calm at last.

It soon started to grow cold once they were no longer exerting themselves, however, and they made haste to get their clothing straightened out and gather up their blankets, muddy from the damp ground. In fact, as they came back into the firelight they realized they were both fairly grimy themselves. "They'll notice," Velten said, trying and failing to wipe the mud off the knees of his trousers.

"Oh, after that fight, everyone was covered in grime anyway," Emoune assured him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "No one will notice a little bit more dirt. Besides," she added cheerfully, "we'll be back in the tower tomorrow and we'll just end up filthy again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
